Kicking The Hornet Nest
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: Akise and Yukiteru are hanging out at Akise's house. Yuno is locked in a room and can't go 'save' Yuki. Akise desides to tease her, knowing that she will know everything he does from her 'Yuki-Diary' and there's nothing she can do...  Yukiteru x Akise
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic for Mirai Nikki (I just had to write one! D: There aren't enough fanfictions for this pairing! ;~; ) So here you go! I litterally just finished reading the manga and watching the anime a few hours ago (I started 2 days ago. I don't watch much tv or anime, but when I do I finish it way too quickly) So yeah. Enjoy. I hope I'm not OOC...

Anyways, I don't think I've ever asked for reviews before, but for this story I am. I'd like to get a good idea of what people think of it. If people like this then... Well I guess I'll make another story! (Seriously, this pairing needs more fics :\ )

Next chapter is already written up, I'm just waiting a bit before I post it! Expect it sometime tomorrow.

Enough of my Ranting... Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Wow, this book is incredible Akise!" Yukiteru said as he flipped through the pages of a book. He looked up to cast a grateful glance at Akise, who was sitting on the floor not too far away. "Thanks for showing me this"<p>

Akise felt himself give a small smile. Yukiteru looked happy. Happier than he had in days. The two of them were in Akise's room, sitting on the floor with a small pile of books, all of which had something to do with constellations and stars. Akise had dragged him over after school, not giving a specific reason as to why other than he had something he wanted to show him. Akise chuckled, remembering the look on Yuno's face as he and Yuki had left school together.

"You can keep it if you want." Akise replied, his smile growing when Yukiteru looked up at him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Really?" he asked, wondering if Akise was only joking. Akise nodded and Yuki put down the book to lean over and give him a quick hug, practically falling onto the others lap. "I promise I'll take good care of it!"

"I know you will." Akise said, pausing before stiffly returning the hug. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable, he was more than comfortable to be honest. It's just that he wanted... more. Don't get the wrong idea, he loved his friendship with Yuki. But was that really enough for him? Since the beginning, the moment he laid eyes on Yuki, he'd felt more than friendship towards him. He'd even told Yuno. Well that might not have been the smartest thing to do, the look on her face had been priceless.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuki suddenly asked, snapping Akise out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had been laughing. He ran a hand through Yuki's hair, ruffling it slightly. _So soft..._

"Oh, I just remembered something that happened today, that's all." he said, grinning a bit. Yuki sat up, grinning back even though he didn't understand why. For a moment the two just sat there, grinning at each other like idiots. Akise felt himself slowly inching forwards, not realizing what he was doing until Yuki said something that pulled him out of his trance.

"Oh, Yuno sent me a text." Yuki said, quickly scanning over the message. Akise froze and scooted closer to Yuki to read the text. Before he began reading, he paused to make sure Yuki was ok with it. Since he wasn't telling him to move or anything, he assumed it was ok and started reading.

_[From: Gasai Yuno] sent 6:47pm_

_Yukiii! What are you and Akise doing? I miss you _

Akise felt his mouth form a grim line. Yuno had probably used her diary to see what he had come close to doing. He felt bad for Yuki, having Yuno constantly being able to know his every move. Suddenly, Akise got an idea. He felt the corner of his lips twitch up as he grabbed Yuki's phone from him as he was about to text back. Carefully, he put the phone on the ground beside him. Yuki didn't stop him, but he gave him a confused look.

_So cute..._ Akise thought to himself, resisting the urge to run a hand along Yuki's cheek.

"Akise, why did you take my-" he stopped as Akise decided to screw resisting, and ran a gentle hand along Yukiteru's cheek. That was the moment Yuki's phone started to buzz frantically with all the texts Yuno was sending. Akise smirked and took his hand away only to turn Yuki's phone on silent. He could just imagine the rage on Yuno's face right now.

_This should be fun..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but enjoy it anyways! Next one is partly written (I wrote all this at around 3am - so tired...) but don't expect it today (It's family day here in Canada, so I won't have time to write anything ^^ )

~Lily

* * *

><p>Yuno was in what you'd call a 'situation'. Only moments ago, her diary had shown what Akise was doing to her poor Yuki.<p>

_Akise you BASTARD! _She shouted in her head. Her clenched fists were shaking from the anger she was trying to hold in. She had to go save Yuki! She looked around her for some kind of escape, growing desperate when she found none.

After school had let out, she went looking for Yuki so they could walk home together. But when she found him, he was being pulled away by Akise.

_Die die die die die die die die die_ was the only thing going through her head as she glared at Akise with pure hatred. Just as she had taken a few steps to go after them, a hand had grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. It wasn't her fault one of her classmates showed up at the wrong time, the poor guy hadn't even done anything wrong.

_It wasn't my fault_. Yuno told herself. _He should have known not to come near me when I'm angry._

Still, that didn't change her situation. Right now she was in a questioning room with no windows or doors she could escape through. The officer questioning her about why she had stabbed an innocent person in the stomach had left for a break about a minute ago, leaving her alone in the locked room with just her diary to occupy her time. She quickly sent Yuki a few more frantic texts, despite knowing Akise had turned off the volume on Yuki's phone. She was furious. She wanted to smash her phone against the wall, to destroy it and wreck it to the point where it would no longer resemble a phone. But she restrained herself, knowing that if she broke her phone, her life would go with it. She decided to send one last message, hoping Akise might at least read it.

_[To: Yuki]_

_Touch my Yuki and DIE_

She sent the message and stared at her diary for a few minutes, her hands shaking with the rage she was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Akise scooted closer to Yuki, their eyes locked on each other. Yuki moved back a few inches, a confused look spread across his face.

"A-Akise, what are you doing?" Yuki asked as Akise leaned in closer. He couldn't tell what Akise was up to, and the look on his face wasn't revealing anything (but it was beginning to creep him out). Akise chuckled and slowly extended a hand, gently brushing it against Yuki's cheek once more.

"Close your eyes and find out." he said softly. Yuki gave him a confused look, but closed his eyes anyways. With a slight smile, Akise leaned in slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, Akise noticed Yuki's phone was blinking with a bunch of unopened texts. He ignored it and pressed his lips against Yuki's softer ones. Yuki's eyes shot open and he froze, not moving.

Akise was...Kissing him?

He sat there, stunned, not knowing how to react. A part of him told him to pull away, but another art told him this was right. This was how it should be. Slowly, Yuki pressed his lips against Akise's in return. Akise's eyes fluttered open with shock. He hadn't expected the kiss to be returned. He had prepared himself to be pushed away, rejected, just like he thought he would be. But instead, the Yukiteru he loved so much was actually... kissing him back. He responded by wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him a bit closer.

They stayed like that for awhile before pulling away. Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other, their breathing a bit heavy. A couple of minutes must have passed when Yuki finally decided to speak up.

"Akise I-"

"I think I might have another book downstairs. I'll be right back." Akise got up and started walking to the bedroom door without another word. Yuki watched him walk for a few seconds, before rushing to his feet and grabbing onto Akise's sleeve.

"Wait! Why did you kiss me?" he asked, avoiding eye contact. He prayed Akise wouldn't notice he was blushing. He doubted the other wouldn't notice, but it was still nice to hope. Akise reached out and turned Yuki's face towards him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Because if I didn't do it now, I'm not sure if I would have had the courage to do it again given the chance." he answered, lightly stroking Yuki's cheek.

"But that doesn't answer my question! Why did you _want_ to kiss me?" he asked, staring Akise right in the eyes. Akise sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I've loved you since the moment I met you. I know it sounds stupid but... This is how I feel. And the feeling hasn't changed, it's only gotten stronger." this time Akise avoided looking directly at Yukiteru. He was afraid of seeing rejection in his eyes. Even if Yuki had kissed him back, that didn't mean he shared his feelings.

Yuki was speechless. He just didn't know what to say. Akise was a _boy_. Weren't boys supposed to just like girls? But if that's true... Then why was he feeling this attraction to him? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"Look, Akise I don't love you..."

Akise felt his heart sink. He knew this was coming.

"But, I do like you. I didn't really understand it before. I guess I mistook it for something on the lines of friendship. But I...I..." he swallowed and squeezed his eyes tight, blurting out the rest of his words. "I really liked kissing you, and I-I'd like to maybe... do it again... Sometime." he mentally slapped himself for being so awkward. "I guess what I mean is... I like you too Akise. It's not love but maybe if we let it... it could grow." he kept his eyes closed and sucked in a breath, holding it in as he waited to hear what Akise would say.

He didn't say anything. He pulled Yukiteru into a hug, holding him tightly. They stayed like that for a bit, oblivious to the furious blinking screen laying on the floor.

"It's fine if you don't love me back." he gave a small laugh "I'm actually surprised you even like me. But, I'm glad." Akise said as he broke the hug. He spotted the phone and smirked, patting Yuki on the back. "Here, go downstairs. Mom made us some miso soup before she went out. I'll be down in a minute."

Yuki paused before nodding and exiting the room. Akise waited until he heard his footsteps going down the stairs before walking over to the phone and carefully picking it up. He read one of the texts and felt a smug grin creep up on his face.

_[From: Gasai Yuno] sent 6:59pm_

_Akise! Yuki is MINE!_

With a chuckle, Akise clicked reply. Instead of a normal message though, he answered with a poem.

He clicked Send and put the phone down on Yukiteru's bag before going downstairs to join him.

_[To: Gasai Yuno] _

_Your hair is pink,_

_my hair is Gray. _

_Sorry to tell you,_

_me and Yuki are gay._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've decided I'm going to end it here. I have a few other fics I need to catch up on ^^; But after I'm done with those, I'll probably make a sequel to this or something. If you guys are interested in me making a sequel, send a review or message so I know people are interested. (Seriously, this series and pairing need much more love! D: After I catch up on my other work, I'll be sure to make more stories for this!)_

_Let me know what you guys think! (This is my first Future Diary fic, and I'd like to know if everyone's in character, or if there's anyway I could improve, ect.)! I'm pretty sure my settings allow unsigned reviews to be sent, so if you don't have an account you can still let me know what you think!_

_Random Story of the day: The poem at the end I thought up during class. Guess what? My teacher saw. Since I don't have gray hair I think I'm safe... I'm pretty sure she thought I was just being weird! (By weird I mean I'm the student that's known for handing in these kinds of stories for english class. I accidently turned my english teacher into a yaoi fan xD; ahaha... He's a funny teacher. Ok, I'll just stop ranting now.)_

_~Lily _

_P.S. All you who sent reviews, you guys are great! Thanks so much! _


End file.
